pkmnshufflefandomcom-20200216-history
Mission Cards
Mission Cards is a new feature introduced in the recent 3DS v1.3 update and Mobile v1.6 update. There are currently 19 cards, each with a set of missions. The player must choose the card to be active before attempting any of the missions on the card. Each mission card has individual milestone rewards, awarded after achieving certain numbers of stars for that card. The stars are rewarded by completing the individual missions, the amount depending on the difficulty of the mission. Some notes: * Players must clear the stage for a mission to be considered for completion * Missions that require something to occur a certain number of times will need at least that number of times (aka, not exactly, unless explicitly stated) * Missions that require Blocks to be erased don't count Blocks that disappear (from making 5 moves) |-|Card #1= Mission Card #1 Missions Rewards * 4 ☆ Reward: |-|Card #2= Mission Card #2 Missions Rewards * 3 ☆ Reward: 5 * 7 ☆ Reward: * 9 ☆ Reward: * 16 ☆ Reward: * already owned: 1 |-|Card #3= Mission Card #3 Missions Rewards * 6 ☆ Reward: * 10 ☆ Reward: 1 * 14 ☆ Reward: * 22 ☆ Reward: |-|Card #4= Mission Card #4 Missions Rewards * 7 ☆ Reward: 5000 |-|Card #5= Mission Card #5 Missions Rewards * 7 ☆ Reward: * 13 ☆ Reward: |-|Card #6= Mission Card #6 Missions Rewards * 5 ☆ Reward: * 13 ☆ Reward: * 19 ☆ Reward: |-|Card #7= Mission Card #7 Missions Rewards * 8 ☆ Reward: 1 |-|Card #8= Mission Card #8 Missions Rewards * 5 ☆ Reward: * 9 ☆ Reward: * already owned: 1 * 14 ☆ Reward: |-|Card #9= Mission Card #9 Missions Rewards * 7 ☆ Reward: * 15 ☆ Reward: * 22 ☆ Reward: |-|Card #10= Mission Card #10 Missions Rewards * 6 ☆ Reward: * already received: * 9 ☆ Reward: 5000 |-|Card #11= Mission Card #11 Missions Rewards * 3 ☆ Reward: * 7 ☆ Reward: |-|Card #12= Mission Card #12 Missions Rewards * 8 ☆ Reward: * already owned: * 10 ☆ Reward: |-|Card #13= Mission Card #13 Missions Rewards * 7 ☆ Reward: * 15 ☆ Reward: * 22 ☆ Reward: |-|Card #14= Mission Card #14 Missions Rewards * 3 ☆ Reward: 3000 |-|Card #15= Mission Card #15 Missions Rewards * 7 ☆ Reward: * already owned: * 10 ☆ Reward: |-|Card #16= Mission Card #16 Missions Rewards * 9 ☆ Reward: * 17 ☆ Reward: * 26 ☆ Reward: |-|Card #17= Mission Card #17 Missions Rewards * 1 ☆ Reward: 3 * 2 ☆ Reward: 2 * 5 ☆ Reward: * already owned: |-|Card #18= Mission Card #18 Missions Rewards * 1 ☆ Reward: 3 * 2 ☆ Reward: 2 * 4 ☆ Reward: * 7 ☆ Reward: * already owned: |-|Card #19= Mission Card #19 Missions Rewards * 2 ☆ Reward: 3 * 4 ☆ Reward: * 7 ☆ Reward: * 11 ☆ Reward: * already owned: Category:Game Mechanics